Decisions
by Jewelbaby
Summary: My take from Grave Danger. Slash


DECISIONS

_**GREG**_

Greg sat in AV lab watching Nick in the web cam. They had only so much longer before the killed would cut off Nick's air supply. Greg couldn't stand it. Nick was the most caring person in the world. Why would anyone want to kill him. A lone tear slip down Greg's cheek and he wiped it away. Warrick came in and looked at the monitor. "He's gonna lose it." Warrick said.

Greg shook his head. "No he won't. He's tough. He'll survive." Greg said getting up and walking out of the room. He couldn't stand to see Nick like that no more than possible. While walking the halls he remembered the argument they had the previous day.

**PREVIOUS DAY**

"Come on Nick. They're our friends why not tell them about us?" Greg asked while laying in bed.

Nick shook his head. "Cause. What will Warrick and Sara say to us." Nick asked.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Fine Nick we won't tell them. But you have got to tell your parents." Greg said.

Nick's eyes were wide. "Oh no G. I can't my parents would have heart attacks if they knew their youngest son was gay." Nick said.

Greg sighed. "Nick. You have got to get over that. Your parents will deal with it." Greg said.

Nick shook his head. "No. I won't subject them to that. I'm sorry." Nick said. Greg nodded and got up and pulled his shirt and pants on.

"Where you going?" Nick asked confused.

Greg turned back to him. "I need to go home and sleep. I'll see you later." Greg said leaving the room without a goodbye kiss.

**PRESENT DAY**

Greg shook his head. He didn't want to pressure Nick. But he was tired of hiding their relationship. They had been together for a year now and still no one at work knew about them. Greg sighed and rounded the corner to see Catherine go into Grissom's office carrying a big bag. He shook his head everyone was going to extremes to get Nick back. Ecklie included he had pulled both teams together and now they were working nonstop to get Nick back safe and sound.

_**NICK**_

Nick lay in the small box trying to get out. He had shot the light out hoping it would give him some relief. But it didn't his hole life was going through his mind. Catherine Grissom his parents brothers sisters. Sara Warrick and Greg. Greg the guy he had fallen in love with. The one person who could pull him from the brink. And push him to the end and not let him fall. Nick closed his eyes. Why couldn't he just agree to tell their friends. Truth was he was tired of living in silence. Hell he wanted to shout to the world that he was in love with Greg Sanders. But he knew that there would repercussions. He didn't want to get Greg discounted from his CSI job. Greg loved that job. And he was too was a little scared that his parents would be disappointed. But he needed to push that aside if he wanted to keep Greg in his life. Cause losing him scared the life out of him. Nick laid there thinking and hoping that someone would find him. Soon. "Greg if you have any psychic in your bone. I love you so much." Nick said in a sob.

_**GREG**_

**MIDNIGHT**

Grissom and Sara were watching the camera when Nick started panicking. Grissom had Archie zoom in. "Ants." Grissom said. Greg who had been walking by looked at the computer monitor and almost cried out.

"Grissom we need to find him Now. Nick's allergic to Ants." Greg said.

Grissom looked at him. "How would you know?" Grissom asked.

Greg shrugged. "He got bit while at my apartment and I had to rush him to the emergency room." Greg said.

Sara looked back at the monitor. "He's losing it." Sara said in a panicked tone. Grissom and Greg both turned and seen Nick shaking. Grissom jumped up and ran out of the room. Greg could only imagine where he was going so him and Sara followed him

"This type of Ant lives in a fertilized area." Grissom said.

Sara nodded. "And Jenni's father worked for a nursery. Wait." Sara said running back to Grissoms' office.

When she came back she pointed to one of the 2 X's. "Nick is here." Sara said..

"Sara Catherine go get the Tahoes. Greg Warrick you guys go get all our equipment. I'll call Brass." Grissom said. Everyone left the room.

_**NICK**_

Laying in the box was getting hard. The ants were everywhere now. All over his skin. Trying to go up his nose. He just had to keep thinking of Greg. Maybe when this was all over they could tell the others. Yeah and he would tell his parents. Nick closed his eyes and held his breath while the ants bit him one by one. Nick cried in agony. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_**GREG**_

They pulled up to the site and Catherine had the transmitter she could hear it and yelled. "I GOT IT." She called.

Grissom and everyone ran up to her and started digging. Sara Greg Grissom and Catherine stood back while Warrick and the rest of the team started digging. Warrick was the first one to say something.

"I hit something." Warrick yelled. He dropped to his knees and started pawing his way through the dirt til he got to the glass enclosure.

Sara turned and yelled "GET THE MEDICS" She yelled. Greg stood and watched them talking to a sobbing Nick. He seen Grissom and Warrick down there talking to him. When he heard Catherine say there was bombs down below his heart nearly stopped. Sara had gotten the fire extinguisher to kill the ants.. Grissom and Warrick were down there.

"Nick we'll open this but you have to stay still." Grissom told him. Nick was frantically nodding.

"Alright stay still." Grissom said. Slowly they pulled the glass up. Greg could see Nick sobbing uncontrollably. He raised his hand and grabbed hold of Grissom who had his hand on Nick's chest.

"Greg?" Nick was wanting him. Greg stood on the hill behind Grissom.

"I'm here." Greg said. Nick was sobbing more now. A crane came down with a hook. Grissom got it hooked in Nick's belt.

"We need 2'000 lbs of dirt." Girssom told Warrick. Catherine motioned for the bull dozer to come over. Greg stood back and watched them yank Nick from the hole and dump dirt in. When Nick landed Greg didn't waste time running over to him.

"Nick?" Greg asked.

Nick moved a little and looked at Greg. "Greg?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Greg nodded and motioned for the medics. "It's me." Greg said. Greg was surprised when Nick moved and wrapped his arms around Nick. Sara Grissom Catherine and Warrick came over. The medics were trying to get Nick off of Greg.

"Nick look at me." Greg said. Nick had his face firmly up against Greg's heart. Greg smiled and held him close.

"Nick come let's get you on the stretcher." Greg coached. The medics helped Greg lay Nick back on the backboard. Nick would let Greg's arms go.

"It's ok I'll stay with you." Greg said. Nick nodded and let them load him into ambulance. Catherine and Greg beside him. Medics injected him with antihistamine shots to help the ant bites. The whole time he was holding tightly to Greg's hand. He didn't want to break the connection.

**NEXT DAY **

Greg had gone home while Nick was sedated for the night. He found the ring box Nick had put in his night stand. Greg smiled when he went back into the room and seen Nick talking quietly with Catherine Warrick Sara and Grissom. "Hey." Sara said.

Greg smiled. "Hey." He said.

Nick smiled at him weakly. "Get some sleep?" Nick asked after swallowing.

Greg nodded. "Yeah a whole 4 hours. How you feeling?" Greg asked.

Nick looked at him and weighed his answer. "Like I've been poked and prodded." Nick said. That earned a laugh in the room. Catherine and Warrick looked at them and made eye contact with Sara and Grissom.

"Well we better let you get some rest." Grissom said.

Sara nodded. "Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow. We're banned from the lab." Sara said.

Nick smirked. "Just tired of paying you overtime." Nick said.

Warrick laughed. 'Alright man. See ya." Warrick said.

Nick looked at Greg who just stood near the door. "Hey guys before you go. There's something I. Well we need to tell you." Nick said.

The 4 people in the room looked between Nick and Greg. "Well what is it?" Sara asked. Greg walked over to the bed and winked at Nick giving him the signal he was there for everything.

"Um the past year me and Greg have been seeing each other as in dating." Nick said. Catherine and Warrick along with Grissom and Sara just smiled at each other.

"All I have to say is. It's about damn time guys." Warrick said.

Nick looked at them shocked. "You knew?" Nick asked.

Warrick nodded. "It took tonight for me to put it together. But when you called for Greg I sorta figured it out." Warrick said.

Catherine smiled. "I'm glad you're both happy." Catherine said.

Nick smiled and took Greg's hand. "I am. That's for sure." Nick said.

Grissom smiled and patted Nick's shoulder. "Well since you have your mate here I think it's time us 4 give you 2 some time alone." Grissom said ushering the other 3 out of the room.

Greg looked down at him and smiled. "Thank you." Greg said.

Nick pulled him down for a kiss. "It was for me as well. You were right we can't live in silence." Nick said.

Greg smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "Wanna tell me what this is?" Greg asked.

Nick took the box in his shaking hand and smiled. "I bought these 2 weeks ago. Thought we could find somewhere to put us together forever." Nick said.

Greg smiled and took one of the rings out of the box. "We don't have to have someone here to do it." Greg said.

Nick looked at him. "But don't you want it official?" Nick asked.

Greg smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "If I have you. It's official." Greg said.

Nick just happened to notice the 4 people standing outside the door. He motioned for them to come in. They all came back in smiling. "Ok I guess you guys saw the rings?" Nick asked.

Catherine nodded. "We did. So exchange them." Catherine said.

Greg smirked. "I think we better do what your boss says." Greg said.

Nick nodded and put the ring onto Greg's finger. Greg slid the other ring onto Nick's finger. With that he leaned in and kissed Nick. Everyone smiled. Nick pulled back and smiled. His decision was made. He would do anything on the planet to keep Greg in his life. And if that meant more public affections then so be it. As long as he got to come home to Greg everyday for the rest of his life.

FIN.


End file.
